Escaping Wanda!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Escaping Wanda! |Japanese (Katakana) = ワンダ大脱出！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Wanda dai dasshutsu! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 029 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 029 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 029 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = November 12, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Masato's Black Wana |Next = Kamiwaza Panda }} is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on November 12, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Famous magician Lady Mariko has come to do her magic show at Kirakira Amusement Park. However thanks to the Bug Bites and Bug-Sukemin, Lady Mariko's magic show was nearly ruined. Can Yuto and Masato sort out this commotion? Plot At Hobby Kamiya, Wanda showed Yui the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of 10 of the Promins Yuto has so far. Yui and Wanda have a look at the Kamiwaza Pro-cards. Yuto looked at what Yui and Wanda were doing. Wanda covered his eyes but Yuto told him not to do that. Then, as the Kamiwaza Pro-cards were still on the floor, Wanda took out a plate of chicken karage bites. Wanda ate the chicken karage bites like he was doing a magic trick. Yuto showed Wanda and Yui an online video of Lady Mariko doing her 'Rocket Escapist' trick. Wanda thought that Lady Mariko has disappeared like a firework and told Yuto off. However, Lady Mariko didn't disappear as if the rocket vanished without her. At Kirakira Amusement Park, everyone was coming to see Lady Mariko doing her magic show on stage especially Yuto, Yui, Wanda, Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole. Yui can't wait to see Lady Mariko in person when she appears on the stage. As the announcer introduces her, Lady Mariko appeared from a puff of smoke on stage. Lady Mariko used a light-pink cloth to make herself vanish, surprising Wanda, and reappeared next to Yui and Wanda. When she back on the stage, Lady Mariko snapped her fingers and flowers start to rain down from the sky. Lady Mariko made some bones float in the air. Then Lady Mariko made a duplicate of herself. Everyone is enjoying Lady Mariko's magic show including the Bug Bites who were sitting on a tree, spying. Thinking about focusing on what she, Megaga and Gigaga were supposed to be doing, Terara decided to play a trick on Lady Mariko by casting out a handful of her Wazawai Program which landed on some bones. Meanwhile, Lady Mariko was surprise box magic trick and conjured out an red elephant's trunk when the box became transparent as it was noticed by Mirai. Everyone found the transparent box funny. Then, Lady Mariko is about to teleport a lion from one cage to another. two purple cloths cover up the cages but, after Lady Mariko did the countdown, the cloths became transparent and two lions were seen in each cage. Realising that this must be the work of a Bugmin, Wanda jumped off Yui's lap, took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at one of the cages. Bug-Sukemin was revealed. Souma told Bug-Sukemin to get off the stage and Bug-Sukemin did it but used his Bugwaza ability to make Souma's shirt and jacket transparent, causing Nicole to laugh. Souma said that Tora Imauma had got him dressed. Bug-Sukemin laughed and ran away. At a haunted walkway, Bug-Sukemin made a wooden tomb transparent before a lady, dreesed as a ghost, had her chance to come out of it. On a ferries wheel, Bug-Sukemin made one of its cars recieve an invisible floor, frightening a person. On the grounds, Bug-Sukemin made a panda costume become transparent. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda got Bug-Sukemin surrounded but Bug-Sukemin made himself invisible. Meanwhile on the rooftop, while he was eating a battered chicken disc, Mighty sensed a Bugmin and warned Masato. Back at Kirakira Amusement Park, Wanda checked backstage, to see if Bug-Sukemin was there, and looked at the prop from Lady Mariko's 'Rocket Escapist' trick. Wanda tied himself up in chains and walked into the rocket but couldn't get out as he didn't notice the Bug Bites. Megaga tied the rocket up in chains to prevent Wanda from escaping. Outside, Yuto, his friends and Yui do not find Bug-Sukemin anywhere. Then, they heard a voice. Yuto, his friends and Yui run back to the stage and, in a puff of smoke, the Bug Bites appeared and performed their motto. Backstage, Lady Mariko and her bodyguards were tied up in chains. Outside, Terara revealed that she, Megaga and Gigaga have held Wanda captive when Bug-Sukemin made the rocket become transparent. Yuto summons Kagimin and told him to try and set Wanda free but Kagimin was not sure how to do so. Then, Mighty and Masato appeared from nowhere. Terara tells Yuto and Masato that they only got 5 minutes to try and free Wanda or the rocket will lift off, taking Wanda with it. Mighty told Masato do something in order to help Yuto while Yuto summons Freezemin. Freezemin managed to attack Bug-Sukemin who dodged Freezemin's ice powers. Freezemin was about to have another chance but Bug-Sukemin made himself invisible. Later, Bug-Sukemin turned around and taunted Freezemin, making him angry. With his anger, Freezemin managed to attack Bug-Sukemin once more. Bug-Sukemin avoided Freezemin's attacks with teleportation. Yuto was having trouble trying to defeat Bug-Sukemin since the time he lost Stopmin to Masato. He then looks at Masato. As there were only 3 minutes left, Wanda tells Yuto to hurry up. Yui was worried. Yuto decided to ask Masato for help. As Masato thinks about it, Yuto told Freezemin to keep on attacking Bug-Sukemin. Masato decided to help Yuto and summoned Hanshamin. At last, thanks to Hanshamin who used his Kamiwaza ability, Freezemin's attack hits Bug-Sukemin, trapping him in ice. Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Sukemin. Then, it was too late. The Bug Bites watched as the rocket took off into the skies and disappeared like a firework. While Yui cries, Yuto realised that he had failed his chance to free Wanda from the rocket. Yuto, his friends and Yui were all in tears, believing that Wanda was gone. Yuto didn't notice that Wanda, who appeared next to him, was in tears too until now. Yui ran up to give Wanda a bug hug. Wanda told Yuto that it turned out Kagimin managed to free Wanda from the rocket before it exploded. Kagimin has done his job to free Wanda. Yui thanked Masato for helping Yuto. As a 'thank you' gift, Yuto gave Sukemin to Masato. Yuto, his friends, Yui and Wanda all watch Masato and Mighty as they walk away. Then, some puff of smoke appeared and Lady Mariko is back on the stage. Her magic show has saved. Lady Mariko did not thank Wanda but thanked Kagimin for volunteering. She hoped that she'll have Kagimin as her assistant in future performances. Wanda was despited that Lady Mariko liked Kagimin more than him. Trivia In the episode * Lady Mariko comes to Kirakira Amusement Park for her magic show. * The Bug Bites kidnap Wanda who walked into the rocket. * With help from Masato, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Sukemin. * Yuto, his friends and Yui believe that Wanda was gone when the rocket took off and disappeared, taking him with it, but Kagimin managed to set Wanda free before the rocket disappeared. * Thanking him, Yuto gave Sukemin to Masato. * Lady Mariko thanks Kagimin for volunteering instead of Wanda. Background * A rivalry between Freezemin and Sukemin is revealed in this episode. * Lady Mariko, a famous magician, makes her debut in this episode. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Lady Mariko * Masato * Mighty * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Kagimin * Sukemin (Bug-Sukemin, debugged) * Kagimin * Freezemin * Stopmin (Bug-Stopmin in flashback) * Hanshamin * Deodomin (flashback) Bugmins Debugged * Sukemin (Note: After capturing and debugging Bug-Sukemin, Yuto gave Sukemin to Masato) Promins Summoned * Kagimin * Freezemin * Hanshamin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 30: Kamiwaza Panda 『カミワザ・ワンダ』11 19(土) 第30話「カミワザ・パンダ!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes